Haruno's new life
by CrimsomReaper
Summary: Haruno have cutoff all her ties with Yukinoshita family and now is living a peaceful life with her new family. But the peace in her life didnt lasted long as Yukino came back to japan after 6years. Thus begins another battle between the sisters and everyone related to them.


Haruno whole life was filled with lie and deceits. She lead her whole life faking herself. Everything she got, everything she gave was nothing but a lie. The love of her mother, the respect of her classmates and teachers, the lust for her by boys and men, the envy of girls and women, and even the hate and weariness of her sister was a lie. A lie cause all of that was not directed at her instead it was towards a the many fake persona she created. Her emotions, her attitude, her respect and care towards everything was fake. Everything this was created by her to please others, everything was to reply everyones expectations. But the last four and a half years were nothing but bliss for her. It was a life she never knew she wanted, untill she started living it. It wasn't a life that forces unreasonable expectations on her. A life that don't force her fake herself, instead it was making her be more true to herself.

The time she spend in the last four and a half year has become something dear, something irreplaceable for her. She wont exchange it for anything or anyone, not even her younger sister who she loved very much. And if someone, anyone tries to take that life, the one she led these four and a half year, away from her she will destroy them, no matter who they are. She has now become possessive, no over possessive, about her new life and new family. But the yukinoshita family and the world simply cant let her live a happy life, can they.

So thus begins the trouble in Harun's life. Now she has to fight to protect her new family from yukinoshita family and anyone related to her or her sister in the past.

(************)

Its been a month since Yukino returned from Europe. Her six year away from the clutches of her mother has given her enough time to evaluated the life she led since childhood. It was enough for her to gain confidence to face her mother and her family. But when she came back the situation of her family was different from what she had expected. Her elder sister, one she had followed since her birth, had cut off all her ties with the family. It has to happen now when she was ready to stand as an equal to her sister. She asked her mother about her siater's whereabouts and the reason for her to cut off all ties but she got nothing as a reply. Thus she stopped her search and started working for her father's company. As her sister was out of equation she was most likely to inherit the company, so they decided to work hard for it.

Leaving aside her family matters, she has yet to meet anyone of her schoolmate from sobu except for Hayama, thus she planned a reunion for her school year. The reunion party planned with cooperation of Hayama is tomorrow and thus she was there at the mall looking for clothes.

While searching for clothes her eyes fell at a red coloured dress. 'This will be perfect' thinking that she went towards the dress to inspect it closely. As she was about to touch the dress to check the quality her hand rubbed against another hand which was about to do the same.

"Oh sorry...huh?" she almost shrieked mid sentence when her eyes met with a face she knows from a long time.

"Nee-san...wha..why...no...how are you?"

"O hi Yukino-chan, so when did you returned from Europe." Haruno said being half surprised herself.

"One month back. But leave all that, what happened when I was gone? Why did you cut off your ties with us?"She asked regaining her composure.

"Well well, that's a topic that should be discussion some other time. Now, tell me how was you stay and you have become so beautiful, did you experienced love or something?" Said haruno with her teasing tone she used to use on Yukino. But this time that didn't get Yukino all flustered. Instead she had a predatory grin, trademark of all Yukinoshita females.

"No such thing, I am the same as always. What seem different is you nee-san. You look a lot more happy, genuinely happy. Its more likely that its you who have fallen in love. Don't tell me you left our house to live with your boyfriend or something." She said with the same teasing tone of her sister. Haruno eyes widen just for a second on seeing this change in her sister. If it was the old her she would have definitely stayed and played with her but now her wish to go back her home was greater than anything. So she decided to end this not so emotional with her sister.

"My, my look at you now, did you perhaps decided to follow on the footstep of our beloved mother? Where all this confidence coming from? Europe surely did a number on you huh. Well we will continue on this later, so can you let you sweet older sister have this dress, pretty please."

"Ah...I don't mind. Okay before I leave at least tell me where are you living now."

"Cant do. But let we tell you that I am living in a place you know" she said. "And with someone you know very well" she added in a low tone which most probably Yukino didn't heard.

Yukino turned around and started walking to search for another dress. After walking a few step she turned to see her sister once more. She saw her looking at the price tag on the dress and upon seeing her smile dropped. 'Well that was one expensive dress, maybe she cannot afford it.'she thought. She decided to help her sister buying that dress, she could almost feel the pleasure to finally stand above her. She knew it wasn't a good thing to look down on other, but when she looked at he sister, that sister that was ahead of her in everything, the sister that intruded in her personal matter for her whole life, looked worried she couldn't contain her sadistic and condescending personality. She stepped towards Haruno ready to see her face when she will offer to pay for her dress. Just when she was about to call out for Haruno, Haruno's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Yes"

"I am sorry"

"why, you know I don't like this right."

"But"

Yukino saw as her sister talked with someone on her phone with her expression changing every second. But one this was permanent, that was a smile on her face. No matter what her expression was, haruno looked happy while talking on phone.

"Okay, thank you" said Haruno with a smile far brighter than any yukino ever saw on Haruno's face. Anyone looking at Haruno can see a maiden in love. Love? A feeling she thought she will never see her sister feeling. But looking at Haruno now is proving otherwise.

As Haruno ended the call and kept the phone back in her purse, she took the red dress and went into trail room. The hesitation on the dress being expensive was no longer their. Yukino saw her sister skipping towards the trail room.

Huh, was that really The Haruno Yukinoshita. Yukino could no longer believe her eyes. How can Haruno look so happy. 'How can she be this happy after ruining my happiness ever since my childhood.'thought Yukino. Her blood was boiling, her mind was chaos and her mouth had a bitter taste. Now that when she has made herself ready to face her mother and sister to get back her independence, her happiness she saw her sister cutting off her ties from the family and living off a happy life. The independence and happiness she wanted to fight for was gained by her sister when she was away.

(*********)

 **YEP I am back with another story. A story in which Haruno is not the destroyer instead she has now have to protect what she cherish. Haruno may go OOC many times but that for a very good reason that will be discussed in next chapter.**


End file.
